1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of skateboards, that is a low platform having wheels mounted thereunder that may be propelled by the feet of the rider. In an alternative embodiment, an upwardly projecting handle portion converts the skateboard into a scooter.
Few sports items have achieved greater popularity with children and teenagers in the last few years than skateboards. The skateboard disclosed herein provides a new level of difficulty and excitement, even for skateboard experts.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,065 relates to a roller skate type scooter having an articulated support platform with pivotally connected forward and rearward footboards at least one wheel secured to the underside of each footboard, and a steering assembly mounted upon the front footboard for maneuvering the first footboard generally in a horizontal plane about a pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,062 relates to a scooter skateboard having a platform and a removable handle mounted firmly on one end of the platform for assisting novice riders in gaining practice.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 302,994, 264,105, and 250,610 relate to ornamental designs for skateboard scooters.